


Through a Muggle's Eyes

by Laora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Laura's very first fanfic that she wrote before she even knew what fanfic was, ooooooooooooooooooooooold story cross-posted from FFN, please look away it is B A D, posting only for posterity's sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-03
Updated: 2006-03-03
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laora/pseuds/Laora
Summary: In the graveyard, Harry wishes Muggles from the village would come down and see where the screams were coming from. But what if Muggles were already there?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Completely OC-centric. Lots of canon dialogue. Uh, if you clicked on this, enjoy?
> 
> Posted unedited, with the same tiny chapter titles and chapter breaks I had back when I was 14. whee

Why, Jamie thought desperately, had they chosen this night? Why, on the night of June twenty-fourth, did Brett suggest that they go down to the old town church and hang out all night? He supposed it was because it was the first day of summer holiday. Why didn’t Jamie try to convince him otherwise – to go to the pizza parlor instead?

But, Jamie supposed, he wasn’t nearly as frightened or as pale as Erin MacMillian, Ernie’s eight-year-old little sister. Jamie did not know how Erin had convinced them to let her come along—he supposed it was because she was Ernie’s little sister, and Ernie was one of his best friends.

Ernie had been gone from September until June for the past four years, and the kids of Little Hangleton wondered where he had gone. Although Erin and her parents insisted that he went to a private boarding school off in Kent or some other place, Jamie was not convinced.

When he had been over at Ernie’s house nearly four years ago, he had seen a piece of  _ parchment _ that had the heading “Hogwarts School List” and an assortment of very strange objects listed beneath it on his desk. Who in the wide world would bring a cauldron to school? And James was sure he had never heard of the book titled “1,000 Magical Herbs and Fungi”. And even stranger, when they had gone downstairs to get a snack, Jamie could have sworn he saw the dishes washing themselves before Mrs MacMillian hastily picked up the dishrag. In fact, the MacMillians seemed so strange that it was as if they were from another planet!

* * *

Jamie, Brett, Erin, and Patrick had all agreed to meet at the Little Hangleton church an hour before dusk on the twenty-fourth of June so that they could have the whole night to party. They all arrived as the sun was just starting to set, and had a good time telling ghost stories and cooking s’mores, debating about who to prank call next, deciding that Erin would be the first to fall asleep…

But of course, the others fell asleep first, for they were unaware of the dangers that would be brought up because of what happened that fateful summer night. Mr and Mrs MacMillian had warned Ernie and Erin early on not to tell anyone about where Ernie went to school or about their powers, and they had not yet broken their promises. After all, who would believe Ernie if he told them that a giant snake had gone around his school two years previously trying to kill the students? And who would believe that the reason the town’s power went out for a day was because Erin had a temper tantrum?

And, Erin though as she lay shivering in the cold night air, who would believe that she had actually seen  _ Him  _ return after thirteen years, call himself Lord, and then, to his fury, let a fourteen year old boy escape while he was trying to kill him? The townsfolk would call her insane, and then lock her up in an asylum or something…no, she thought, it isn’t worth it. But I can tell Mom and Dad, and Ernie when he comes home next week. Of course, he may already know…

For Erin had heard the boy’s name before, even though her friends had not…it was a name all children like her knew, and her brother Ernie personally – Ernie had been bragging to Erin about it for the past three years, and now Erin had seen something Ernie had not…evil’s rebirth…and magic.

Of course, she had seen magic before; it helped around the house with her mother’s cooking and cleaning and her father’s job. But Erin had never seen magic used like this. To torture and kill another person…that was simply mad…


	2. Arrival

Jamie shivered alongside Erin, Brett, and Patrick, cold and hungry. They had all just decided to go home after only two and a half hours in the old church, and were actually out the door and about to walk into the graveyard connected to the church when, on the other side of the cemetery, two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Jamie glanced at Brett; surely he would know what to do? Brett motioned for them silently to move behind a large bush where they had a full view of the whole graveyard without being seen. Their only obtrusion was the large Riddle tombstone, which cut their vision in half. Jamie was squashed between Erin and Patrick, and they all looked out of the hole to see what in the world was going on.

One of the figures had a black and yellow…bathrobe on…? “Who would wear their bathrobe out in public?” Jamie whispered to Patrick, but Erin shushed him, and he turned back to the figures. The yellow robed figure was now pulling the other figure to its feet. This second figure was wearing a bathrobe of red and black. Jamie wondered if perhaps it was the new fashion. The second one seemed to be a lot shorter than its companion; Jamie judged that there must be at least three years difference in their ages. The shorter figure also seemed to have an injured leg; Jamie noticed that he was leaning to one side. The two figures were talking, and Jamie leaned forward slightly to hear what they were saying.

“Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?” came a rather deep voice. It sounded like its owner was in his late teens.

“Nope,” came a second voice. Jamie supposed this voice came from the shorter figure in the red. “Is this supposed to be part of the task?”

_ Portkey? Task? _ Jamie was about to ask Patrick what this was all about, but Brett shushed him, and he listened again, and caught the second part of what the first boy in the yellow had said, “Wands out, do you reckon?”

This was too much for Jamie. He was in the process of standing up and striding over to where these two boys stood to ask exactly what they were doing there, but Erin poked him, and he looked around. Erin was looking with much more interest at the two boys, who were now holding narrow sticks of wood out in front of them.

“Someone’s coming,” said the red-robed boy. Jamie quickly crouched down, hoping that these two strangers had not noticed him. But no, there was another figure walking towards the two robed boys, holding something that looked like a baby in its arms. Patrick was staring dumbstruck at the three new arrivals, Brett looked like he was in deep thought, but Erin had a look of realization on her face, as though something had just clicked in her brain.

The newest arrival stopped only two yards from the strange boys, and for a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly the shorter boy collapsed, holding his forehead. Jamie was confused, seeing as nothing had happened. The boy on the ground seemed in pain.  _ Does he get random migraines or something? _

Erin’s face turned from realization to confusion, as if she had not expected this. This confused Jamie even more, as all of this was unexpected…or did Erin expect something to happen? Is that why she insisted on coming with them? Patrick and Brett didn’t seem to notice Erin at all; they were looking with some concern at the boy on the ground.

“I don’t think I’ve ever…” began Patrick, but before he could finish, two things happened at once. Erin’s expression turned from confusion to horror, and she said, “You guys, we have to get out…”, and an unearthly, evil voice said, “Kill the spare…”

The four of them had just enough time to exchange terrified looks before another, squeaky voice yelled, “ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ” Erin gasped, but Jamie was confused for a moment – nothing seemed to happen except for some green light – but then Brett poked him and he looked around. The yellow-robed boy was on the ground, unmoving. He was dead; Jamie could see that much.

The boy in the red threw up – Patrick looked nauseated himself – then looked up, and turned very pale. Jamie could see why; if he had seen his friend being murdered he would have been pale, too. Erin was saying urgently, “Trust me you guys, we need to get out of here now…”

But Patrick cut across her, saying, “I don’t recognize that other kid, do you guys? Maybe we should help him?”

Erin opened her mouth to say something, but Brett interrupted her, “Erin, get a grip. They can’t see us.”

But that may have soon changed, as the figure with the bundle had put it down, walked over to the now lone figure, and started dragging him towards their hiding place. Erin looked terrified and Brett signaled to them frantically to move to a bush on the other side of the cemetery. They climbed over the fence a short way behind their bush and then ran around the perimeter of the graveyard, where they soon found a bush similar to their last hiding place. The only difference was that now their vision was not half-obscured by the Riddle tombstone, so they could see the whole graveyard.

Now – Patrick shuddered – the man was tying the red-robed boy to the Riddle tombstone, and then gagging him. Erin gasped; the boy’s leg, which they could clearly see despite the ropes binding him, was a bloody mess. It was bleeding badly, and Jamie’s immediate thought was that it needed to be bound; however, considering that the man had tied him up, he doubted very much that he would tend to his leg.

The man was now pushing a large pot across the grass. He stopped it in front of the grave, about five feet from where they crouched, hiding. He lit a fire beneath it, and then pulled a narrow stick out of his pocket, and – Jamie was more confused than ever – said, “Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!” Jamie was getting apprehensive now; this looked like some weird ritual of some sort. He thought that perhaps Erin was right and that they had better get out of there, but then the ground seemed to break open beneath the boy’s feet. When the bound boy looked down at the foot of the grave, beneath his hair on his forehead, Jamie thought he saw something…but he must have imagined it.

Something else was pulling at Jamie’s mind – something that Patrick had said minutes earlier.

Jamie had never seen this strange boy before. Jamie would have burst out and helped him had he recognized him as a Little Hangleton resident, but this boy seemed to be someone from out of town.


	3. HIS Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I had HIS capitalized in the original posting. Don't ask me why

This unnerved Jamie even more, as he didn’t know whether the boy was in on this strange ceremony or if he was brought here against his will. But the man by the large pot on the ground was speaking again, and Jamie strained to listen.

“Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!” The man looked completely terrified now. Jamie figured out what the man was going to do as he stretched out a hand and pulled out a silver knife. He had just enough time to put one hand over Erin’s eyes before it happened – the man’s scream echoed throughout the cemetery, and Jamie was still wondering what the heck was going on.

The man, gasping for breath, staggered over to the Riddle tombstone where the stranger was tied.

“Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe!” he managed to gasp.  _ So, apparently, if given the choice, that boy would rather be somewhere else _ …thought Jamie, as the boy struggled against the ropes binding him, but to no avail. The man cut his arm, and brought his blood back to the cauldron. Jamie noticed that the boy, as well as they, was in an extremely dangerous position. But they, at least, could flee…

But before he could do anything, the liquid in the pot had turned whiter than snow, a thick fog filled the air, and a tall, thin figure was rising from it.

“Robe me,” came the same voice that had commanded the death of the boy’s friend. The man with the amputated hand struggled up and pulled a…”Bathrobe? Again?” whispered Jamie…over the figure’s head. He stepped out of the pot, and turned to face the boy, still bound tightly to the tombstone. Unbelievably, the boy turned paler yet. A look of pure terror came upon his face, and then just as quickly he grimaced; Jamie supposed it was either his leg or his migraine.

When the man turned sideways, so his back was no longer to Jamie, he caught a profile of the man…shiny, red eyes, bald head, flat nose, and white as the potion he came from…Erin gasped, her face nearly as pale as the strange boy’s.

“It’s HIM!” she managed to whisper, terrified beyond her wits.

Before Jamie could ask who exactly “he” was, the red-eyed man –  _ for lack of a better word _ , thought Jamie,  _ this is definitely not an ordinary man _ – had pulled out a stick, similar to the others’, and waved it. The man sobbing on the ground flew into the Riddle tombstone where the boy was tied. Jamie was very confused and frightened now. He supposed that because both Erin and the strange boy were both completely terrified beyond words – Erin was now holding so tightly to Jamie it was painful, and the boy was watching the newest man’s every move with wide, horrified eyes – his brain was telling him that this was evil and they should go, but his legs would not budge. He tried to tell Brett to get out, but his mouth wasn’t working either.

Meanwhile, the new man had walked over to the man at the foot of the tombstone. “Hold out your arm,” he said. The man extended his handless arm and said something Jamie didn’t catch. The red-eyed man laughed. “Your other arm, Wormtail.”

_ Wormtail? What kind of name is that? _ thought Jamie, bewildered. This time, when this Wormtail spoke, he caught the words, “Please, master, please…”

So from what Jamie could figure out, this “Wormtail” had just revived his “master” and for the time being the boy tied to the tombstone served no purpose. The evil man had rolled up the sleeve of ‘Wormtail’s’ bathrobe, and revealed the ugliest red tattoo Jamie had ever seen; it looked like a snake protruding from a skull’s mouth. When Erin saw it, she muttered something, so softly Jamie didn’t catch it.

“What?” he asked.

“The Dark Mark…” murmured Erin. “but that must mean…” Jamie saw something else click in Erin’s brain, but it didn’t seem to calm her; on the contrary, it seemed to alarm her even more.

Fresh howls from Wormtail brought them to their senses, and they saw that his hideous tattoo had turned as black as midnight. The man said, “How many will be brave enough to return when the feel it? And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?” He started to pace around the cemetery, occasionally throwing glances at the bound boy and Wormtail, but mostly looking around the graveyard as if expecting someone. Suddenly, he said, “You stand, Harry Potter, on the remains of my late father. A muggle and a…” but Jamie didn’t hear the rest of the sentence; Erin had given a groan that made the others shush her.

“Erin, what is wrong with you?” whispered Brett. “Nothing’s happened…”

“Oh yes it has,” mumbled Erin, her eyes, now wide as tennis balls, were staring at the boy bound to the Riddle tombstone. “We’ve found out who that boy is.”

“So what does that matter?” said Brett. “We’ve never seen him before; I’ve never heard of a Larry Porter or whatever…”

“Harry Potter,” corrected Erin. “And I’ve heard of him, and he’s important. We need to go back up to town. Now.”

“Heck no!” whispered Patrick. “I’ve never heard of Harry Potter, they’d probably think we’re crying wolf…”

“My parents won’t. They’ll understand.” Erin said quietly. “But we need to go now, there isn’t much time.”

“I’m not going,” said Brett quickly. “I want to see this.”

“Me too,” said Patrick.

“Me three,” volunteered Jamie.

“Oh, fine, I’ll go by myself,” said Erin contemptuously. “Thanks a lot…” she started to stand up.

“You’re…” Brett pushed Erin back down onto the ground, “not going anywhere. You’re staying right here.”

Before Erin could reply, the air was filled with a swishing noise, and lots of black figures were moving towards the man in the center, as if this couldn’t have happened in their wildest dreams. Erin moaned again and turned the color of the Harry Potter boy, which was saying something – on the appearance of the figures he had turned whiter than ever, losing the little color he may have gained, and then some.

The new men bowed down and kissed the evil man’s feet. Then they formed a circle around Wormtail, Potter, and the evil man. Fortunately, they left gaps in the circle, and one of them was directly in front of their bush, so they could still see what was going on. The evil man was staring around at the circle of figures, and said, “Welcome Death Eaters…” and Erin moaned once again, and Jamie thought he knew why; Death Eater sounded evil within itself. “I smell guilt,” the man was saying. “There is a stench of guilt upon the air.” Some of the Death Eaters shifted, but the man took no notice.

Jamie, who was avidly watching the strange man, was caught by surprise when Patrick poked him in the ribs, his eyes wide. “What?” asked Jamie.

Patrick pointed wordlessly at the foot of the Riddle grave, and circling the Potter boy was an enormous snake. Jamie was terrified. “If that snake comes over here it would surely kill us…” whispered Jamie to Brett. “What should we do?” 

But Brett didn’t say anything, and just shook his head.

When Jamie went back to listening to the man, he was saying, “…perhaps they believed a still-greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort…”

Erin shuddered, and then almost fell out of the bush with freight. “What?” asked Patrick. “You’ve been very strange tonight….”

“It’s You-Know-Who…”whispered Erin. “We need to get to my parents,  _ now _ .” 

“No way…” but before Brett could finish, one of the men fell at this Voldemort’s feet and said, “Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!”

At this Voldemort was laughing. “ _ Crucio _ !” he said as he pointed his stick at the man.

Jamie had never heard such terrible sounds in his life. The man was screaming louder than anything Jamie had ever heard, and he was writhing as though he was trying to break free of something…Lord Voldemort was smiling, laughing, as the man began to twitch more violently…and then Voldemort raised his stick and the horrendous screams stopped. The man was lying on the grass, still twitching and gasping for breath.

“Get up, Avery,” said Voldemort to the man. “Stand up. You ask for forgiveness? I do not forgive. I do not forget. I want thirteen years’ repayment…” Jamie glanced over at Erin, turned back to Voldemort, and then did a double take. John was staring, not at Voldemort, but at the yellow-robed boy that had been killed earlier. They were now much closer to him and could see his face. Erin was white as Potter now; her face showed nothing but terror.

“What is it?” asked Jamie. “What’s wrong?”

“I know who that is…” whispered Erin. “It’s Cedric Diggory.”

“Who?” said Jamie, flabbergasted. “Never heard of him.”

“Of course you haven’t,” snapped Erin. “He goes to Ernie’s school…Ernie knows him…” Erin suddenly gasped and put her hand over her mouth. “I shouldn’t have said that…oh no…”


	4. Revelations

“What?” asked Patrick, looking around. “Did you say your brother knows him?” and being the logical person he was, said, “That means that boy knows that Potter kid, who seems to know that man who just tortured that other man. And assuming you would know him too if you went to school with Ernie, you somehow can do…do…that?”

“Mum’ll kill me…” Erin muttered. “You must promise that you won’t tell anyone.”

“Of course we won’t,” said Brett quickly. “Just tell us.”

“It’s…magic…that’s happening tonight,” said Erin quietly. “That man, You-Know-Who…”

“You mean Voldemort?” asked Jamie, and Erin gasped.

“Don’t say his name!” she hissed. “Anyway, You-Know-Who is an evil wizard. He does Dark Magic. That boy…” she pointed at Potter, “destroyed him thirteen years ago when he was a year old. Nobody knows how. And now, after thirteen years, he’s returned.”

Jamie, Brett, and Patrick were now staring at Erin, dumbstruck. “You can’t be serious…” whispered Jamie.

“Dead serious. We need to watch this, maybe we can help later…”

When Jamie looked up, the first thing he noticed was that Wormtail was no longer sobbing at the foot of the grave. He was standing in the circle with a silver hand gleaming in the darkness. He hears Erin explaining to Brett and Patrick, “No, not all wizards are bad. Only a few. Most of us only do magic for good…” but Jamie shushed her. Erin looked around, and Jamie said, “He’s talking to these Death Eater people. He’s coming this way!” The four of them ducked out from the hole. If he found them…but no; he passed over their space, barely glancing at it.

Jamie dared to look out again, and Voldemort was now staring at a space, some feet away, which looked like it could have held six people. “…and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and has already re-entered my service. He is at Hogwarts…” Erin gasped.

“That’s where Ernie goes to school…”

“Hogwarts? What kind of a name is that?” asked Patrick, but Erin shushed him.

“Yes, Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honor,” Voldemort was saying.

Erin snorted, and Brett said, “Erin, shut up, will you?”

But Voldemort didn’t seem to have noticed anything; he had walked over to Potter and stood next to him. “You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?” Potter was grimacing again, maybe has was allergic to this Voldemort and it caused him pain instead of itches? Jamie had never heard of an allergic reaction like that. They didn’t exist, as far as he knew…he made a mental note to ask his mum, a doctor, if there was such a thing when he got home.

#  _ If I get home… _

Voldemort was saying, “His mother died in the attempt to save him, and unwittingly provided him with a protection I had not foreseen…I could not touch the boy.” He put his finger an inch from Potter’s face, and said, “His mother left upon him the traces of her sacrifice…this is old magic, I should have remembered it, but no matter…I can touch him now.”

Voldemort touched his finger to Potter’s face, and if the gag was not in his mouth, Jamie was sure he would have screamed. His eyes grew wide and he turned as white as snow, but then Voldemort released his finger, and Potter’s pain seemed to have subsided some.

“I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman’s foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon me. Aaah…pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it…” Jamie was growing rather bored. He noticed also that Brett and Patrick were whispering together urgently, and Jamie leaned over and joined the conversation. Erin, it seemed, had noticed nothing, as her eyes were still fixed on Voldemort.

“I’m scared…” Brett was saying. “Why didn’t we leave earlier?”

“Because you told us to stay, peanut brain,” whispered Patrick back. “Remember? Erin wanted to go and get her parents, but  _ no _ , we had to stay and ‘see this’ if I remember correctly.” Patrick always got surly when he was scared or tired, and seeing that right then he was both, his bad mood seemed to have intensified.

“Yeah, well…” began Brett, but Jamie shushed him. “What? Brett asked.

“Can you guys shut up?” asked Jamie irritably. “We’re risking our necks as it is without you two blabbering away.”

“Oh, come on!” said Patrick. “We’re fine, what would he do with us if he found us?”    
“One thing I know, he won’t let us go prancing off to Mummy and Daddy. He’ll probably torture or kill us, or both. Is that incentive to keep your trap shut?”

Brett was staring at Jamie. “You can’t be serious…we didn’t do anything to him…he can’t kill us…”

“Did that Cedric Diggory person do anything to him? No. Did Harry Potter do anything to him intentionally? No. He destroyed him when he was a baby, so what? He didn’t mean to…and look at what he did to that man who asked for forgiveness! And to his own follower…”

“Ok, ok, I get the point,” said Brett angrily. “But still…”

“There are no buts; we have to get away from here  _ now _ .”

“No,” Erin said suddenly. “We have to stay here.”

“What the…” said Brett. “…five minutes ago you were all keen to leave, let’s go!”

“We can’t.”

Patrick rolled his eyes. “C’mon, it’s either run or get killed.”

“You can go, but I’m staying. Nobody’s binding you here, like You-Know-Who is to Harry Potter.”

These words seemed to have a strong impact on Brett. “But…but…”

“Sh! Listen!” said Jamie, and they all turned. Voldemort was still speaking to the assembled men.

“I knew that to achieve this – it is an old piece of Dark Magic that revived me tonight – I would need three powerful ingredients. Well, one of them was already at hand, was it not, Wormtail? Flesh given by the servant…

“My father’s bone, naturally, meant that we would have to come here, where he was buried. But the blood of the foe…Wormtail would have had me use any wizard, would you not, Wormtail? Any wizard who had hated me, as so many of them still do…”

Jamie was growing rather bored again. He gathered from what he listened to that Potter’s blood would make him stronger, that this Potter boy was apparently being kept safe by a man called Dumbledore, and that a “Triwizard Tournament” was being played at Hogwarts this year, and Potter was dragged into it.

What really made Jamie’s ears perk up was the sound of the word he had heard once before in his life. “ _ Crucio _ !”

The air was suddenly full of muffled screeches, and Jamie found that he was right when he had thought that “ _ Crucio _ ” was a torturing…something…because Potter had turned as white as Voldemort himself, and his body was shaking and twitching as much as his bindings would allow. Jamie suddenly felt sympathy for the boy…it must be a horrible feeling…knowing that you’re going to die that night…and with nobody there but your most hated enemies…

But then the screams stopped, and Potter looked very pale indeed. His eyes were looking, terrified, up at Voldemort. Voldemort was saying, “You see, I think, how foolish it was to suppose that this boy could have ever been stronger than me. But I want there to be no mistake in anybody’s mind. Harry Potter escaped me by a lucky change. And I am now going to prove my power by killing him, here and now, in front of you all, where there is no Dumbledore to help him and no mother to die for him. I will give him his chance. He will be allowed to fight, and you will be left in no doubt which of us is the stronger. Just a little longer, Nagini,” Jamie was confused for a moment about this Nagini person, but then he saw the snake slither away. He supposed “Nagini” was the snake…

“Now, untie him, Wormtail, and give him back his wand,” said Voldemort, smiling slightly.

Wonderful, now this Voldemort is going to torture and eventually kill this poor kid…what could they do to stop him? Nothing, that’s what, and that’s what irritated Jamie the most – they could not do anything to stop the murder of an innocent boy. Erin moaned beside him and tightened her grip on his arm; he feared she would soon cut off his circulation. 

Wormtail went up to Potter, pulled out the gag, and then cut through his bonds with his silver hand. Jamie was amazed at that hand.  _ If it can cut through rope like that, what else can it cut through? _

But nobody else seemed interested in Wormtail’s hand; Erin was watching Potter sway where he stood. Jamie was surprised that he could stand at all; his leg and bathrobe were covered in blood, and he was wincing, which made Jamie suspect a sprained ankle. 

Brett and Patrick were still staring at Voldemort, but their view was soon obstructed by the Death Eaters closing ranks so Potter could not escape, but which also made them unable to see anything. Brett looked disappointed and Erin looked like she was about to faint. “At least we can still hear what’s going on,” commented Patrick dryly. “Isn’t much condolence though…”

“Oh, c’mon, we can see a bit of what’s going on,” Erin said impatiently. “What did you expect, front-row tickets?”

“You have been taught how to duel, Harry Potter?” said Voldemort.  _ Duel? Wizards  _ duel _ ? What about those sticks they always have out? _ thought Jamie. “We bow to each other, Harry,” said Voldemort, and though he bowed slightly, his eyes never left Potter. “Dumbledore would like you to show manners…bow to death, Harry…”

“That sounds wonderful, doesn’t it?” said Erin sarcastically. “Like he would…” for a moment, it didn’t seem like Potter was going to bow; Jamie saw a rebellious glint in his eye.

But then Voldemort said, “I said  _ bow _ ,” he raised his stick, and then brought it down; Potter bent in accord with it. “Very good. And now, you face me, like a man…straight-backed and proud, the way your father died…and now, we duel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unnecessarily ominous huge text in the middle I can't figure out how to fix: i'll make this fic worth reading if it KILLS ME


	5. RIP Potter?

Jamie had only a second to absorb the fact that this Potter kid was an orphan, his mother died for him and his father died fighting Voldemort. What chance did Potter have if fully-grown men lost their lives to him? Erin seemed to be thinking along the same lines; her eyes showed both fear and loathing.

But before he could do anything else, “ _ Crucio _ !” and the horrible screams filled the air once again; twice as loud as before, as he no longer had a gag…Jamie half-hoped that someone would hear the screams and come to see what was going on…but they were in no immediate danger…Potter was; curled up on the ground, screaming like his life depended on it…

And then it stopped, and – from what they could see – Potter quickly staggered to his feet and stumbled sideways towards their bush and the Death Eaters. Jamie was closer to Potter than he had ever been before, but before he could get a good look at him they pushed him away.

“A little break, a little pause…that hurt, didn’t it, Harry? You don’t want me to do that again, do you?”

What astonished Jamie was how Potter was not completely freaking out because of Voldemort. What Jamie would have done would have been to cower in fear…he would not stand there as if he didn’t have a care in the world like Potter was…

“I asked you if you wanted me to do that again! Answer me!  _ Imperio _ !” Potter’s face went oddly blank, as if his brain had been temporarily removed. Voldemort was saying, “Answer no, just say no…” repeatedly, and Potter looked like he was having an internal struggle. Finally his face went back to normal – he was still very pale but he didn’t look so blank anymore – and said, “ _ I won’t _ !”

The Death Eaters looked mildly surprised at this;  _ maybe this “ _ Imperio _ ” is supposed to force you to do something _ ? Jamie thought absently. Erin gasped in admiration, but he was not sure why. He, surely, would be able to do that too…

“You won’t? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die…perhaps another little dose of pain?” said Voldemort, smirking. “ _ Crucio _ !”

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the screeches, but they never came. Jamie opened his eyes and looked out. He could no longer see Potter, but the Riddle tombstone – what he could see of it – was cracked. Jamie supposed that Potter had dodged  _ Crucio _ and it had hit the headstone behind him.

“We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry,” said Voldemort as his Death Eaters laughed manically. “You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry…come out and play then…it will be quick…it might even be painless…I would not know…I have never died…”

Erin moaned beside Jamie, her face deathly pale. “He can’t kill him…he just can’t….”

“Oh yes he can,” said Brett sadly, “And he will.”

Erin burst into silent tears, while the three boys watched sadly as Voldemort walked nearer and nearer to the tombstone that Potter hid behind.

Suddenly, Potter appeared from behind the gravestone, pointed his stick at Voldemort, and yelled, “ _ Expelliarmus _ !” just as Voldemort raised his and screeched, “ _ Avada Kedavra _ !” Erin let out a sob that was unheard by all but Jamie, and Jamie and Brett both covered their eyes. He didn’t know why, but Jamie was kind of attached to this Potter kid.

Jamie heard a gasp from somewhere on his left; no scream of triumph from Voldemort; no shout of pain from Potter; but as Jamie looked at Patrick, he saw that he was grinning from ear to ear. “Look!” he whispered excitedly. “Erin, stop crying! He’s not dead!”

“He’s not?” sobbed Erin. “How?  _ Avada Kedavra _ is supposed to kill you…that’s what Ernie said over break…”

“Just look!” said Patrick, his eyes never leaving the clearing. “It’s amazing!”

Jamie looked up, and Brett and Erin’s heads shot up beside his. Erin’s eyes grew wide; the two figures’ sticks were now connected with a string of golden-yellow light, which illuminated the cemetery. Jamie worried for a moment that the Death Eaters would catch sight of them, but all of their attention was focused on Potter, Voldemort, and the beam of light connecting them.

Then the two duelers were lifted off of the ground and carried farther away from them. Eager to see more clearly, Jamie started to get up, but Erin pulled him back down.

“Oh, come on! Let’s go!” said Jamie urgently.

“I dunno…” said Erin, releasing him.

But as soon as she had let go of the sleeve of his sweatshirt, he started running after Brett and Patrick, whom Erin had not been able to hold down. “Boys…” he heard Erin mutter as she hurried along after them, all of them going as quietly as possible.

“Look, let’s stop behind Riddle’s tombstone,” said Erin angrily. “I don’t want to get any closer than I need to to You-Know-Who.”

“Oh, fine,” said Brett, rolling his eyes. “I suppose we’ll still be able to hear…”

They resumed their original position, where although their vision was half-obscured by the tombstone, the duelers were now twenty feet from them, and they could hear and see everything.

“Do nothing! Do nothing unless I command you!” Voldemort screeched to the Death Eaters, now walking around the dome of light closing off Potter and Voldemort.

But just as Voldemort finished his order, beautiful music Jamie had never heard the like of in his life filled he entire graveyard. Potter seemed heartened by it, but Voldemort seemed to fear the music.

Beads were sliding down the thread towards Potter, and even though the sticks were shaking before, Potter’s began to vibrate even more…and then the beads stopped, and then started gliding towards Voldemort’s stick; Jamie saw relief on Potter’s face and fear on Voldemort’s. The beads moved ever so slowly towards Voldemort’s trembling stick, and Jamie suddenly felt a thrill of foreboding. What would happen if the beads connected with it?

He soon found out – as soon as they connected, a gray hand floated out of Voldemort’s stick. Then a head, and body, and legs…Cedric Diggory, the boy who had been murdered an hour before. He spoke to Potter, but Jamie could not catch what he said…Jamie moved to his right a couple of feet so Potter was directly in front of him. Diggory’s…ghost? was walking around the dome, and another man was pulling himself out of Voldemort’s stick. Jamie was shocked; Frank Bryce, the old caretaker for the Riddle house, was now standing next to Potter.

“He was a real wizard then? Killed me, that one did…you fight him, boy…” said Frank in an echoing voice. Yet another figure was coming out of Voldemort’s stick – a woman-Jamie had never seen her before.

“Don’t let go, Harry!” she said. Frank and the woman began to pace around like Diggory. Now yet another woman’s head was emerging – Jamie moved a few more feet to his right so he could see Potter better – and Potter’s face was completely transformed. He looked at the woman in a different way than he had looked at the others – could this possibly be Potter’s mother? She whispered something in Potter’s ear, and a fifth figure was now pulling itself free of Voldemort’s stick. Jamie was surprised; for a moment he thought Potter was coming out, but then he realized that this must be his father.

Voldemort looked terrified as his victims circled him and Potter. Potter’s father was whispering to him; Diggory then asked him, “Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…”

“I will,” said Potter in a strained voice. It looked like it was a chore for him to hold onto his stick; it seemed like it might have been Jell-O in his hands.

Potter’s father was whispering again. Suddenly, Potter yelled, “NOW!” he pulled his stick away from the strand of light, the music went away and the dome disappeared, but the ghosts of the murder victims dog-piled Voldemort, obscuring his vision so that Potter could run…

And run he did. Jamie was astonished that he could go anywhere at all; his leg had not yet stopped bleeding. The Death Eaters were sending green light after him, hoping to stop him…

“Stun him!” Voldemort screamed. The ghostly figures had vanished and he was hurrying along after his Death Eaters, a furious glint in his crimson eyes.

“Impedimenta!” Potter roared, pointing his stick over his shoulder. One of the Death Eaters was blasted off his feet; his comrades jumped over him, still chasing Potter...

“I will kill him! He is MINE!” screeched Voldemort. Jamie, Erin, Brett, and Patrick ran behind the bushes, desperate to keep up with them, to see what would happen…

Potter had run back to where Diggory’s body lay. There was a silver cup gleaming in the moonlight, which Jamie had missed before. Potter leapt to Diggory’s body and closed his hand over his wrist; the silver cup was ten feet away and Diggory was much too big for Potter to carry…Jamie’s stomach sank down into his sneakers…Voldemort was mere feet from Potter now…his race was run…

Suddenly, as Voldemort pointed his stick at Potter, Potter yelled, “ _ Accio _ !” The Cup was lifted off of the ground; it soared through the air and into Potter’s hand. Jamie blinked; he was gone. “Where is he?” he asked, perplexed.

Erin was doing a kind of jig where she stood. “He’s safe! Yay! He made it! He’s  _ alive _ !” Jamie shushed her, but there really wasn’t any need…Voldemort, now furious, was storming about, and shoving Death Eaters aside.

“HOW DID HE ESCAPE?” roared Voldemort. “HOW?!” None of the Death Eaters were stupid enough to answer. Voldemort raged on like this for several minutes. “Why didn’t you stun him? I told you to! You don’t do anything I tell you to! Honestly…”

After five minutes of this, Voldemort took it in turns to use  _ Crucio _ on each of the Death Eaters.  _ This, surely, will attract the town’s attention _ , thought Jamie. Potter was safe, but they were in more danger than ever before…

“Dumbledore’ll know! The Order will know! Because of YOU!” said Voldemort over the screams of his Death Eater victim. Finally he raised his stick. “The Ministry…” he suddenly stopped. Erin, Jamie, and Brett were staring at Patrick, horrified.

“Bless you,” said Voldemort evilly, walking towards the bush where the four friends crouched, paralyzed with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN


	6. On the Home Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny Laura, building unnecessary tension

Mrs. Macmillan had been preparing dinner for herself and her husband – Ernie was still at school and Erin was at a slumber party – when she heard the telephone –  _ or fellytone, or whatever the stupid thing’s called  _ – they only had it installed so the Muggles wouldn’t ask questions – ring out in the hall. Wondering who in the world would call them – they didn’t give their number to anybody – she picked up the receiver. Unsure about what to do, she did what Ernie had told them to do in his letters that touched on Muggle Studies – put the phone to her ear and said tentatively, “Hello?”

“Hello, Mrs. Macmillan, this is Mrs. Stirman, Jamie’s mom? I was just wondering how Jamie was doing…he said that he and a few friends were going over to your house.”

“Um…Erin said that she was going to your house,” Mrs. Macmillan said blankly. “They’re not here.”

“What? But if they’re not here and they’re not at your house, where could they be?” said Mrs. Stirman, hysterical.

“I’ll come over to your place. I’ll be there in, say, five minutes. Just hold yourself together until then, all right?”

“Ok,” sobbed Mrs. Stirman. “Just hurry…”

Mrs. Macmillan turned off the stove, wrote a quick note to her husband, and with a small ‘pop’ disappeared from her kitchen.

A moment later she reappeared outside the Stirman’s house. She walked up to the door, and thinking it would be rude not to, knocked. Immediately it opened and in front of her stood the puffy-eyed Mrs. Stirman. Apparently she had been waiting for her.

“Oh, thank goodness! Come in! I’ve been beside myself with worry! I don’t know where Jamie is!” she led her through the house into the living room, which had a large window showing an extensive view of Little Hangleton. Mrs. Macmillan glanced at it, and then focused her attention on Mrs. Stirman, who was now tearfully sitting in a chair.

“Mrs. Stirman…” Mrs. MacMillan began, but Mrs. Stirman stopped her.

“Call me Vanessa,” she said firmly. “and what may I call you?”

“You call me Maira,” she said. “Ok, Vanessa, I’m sure we can find them. When did he leave?”

“A little more than three hours ago. Is that when Erin left?”

“Yeah. So he said that he was going to my house? Ernie’s still at school, why would he go there?”

“I dunno, I think his friends Brett and Patrick suggested throwing a party or something, and Erin heard, so maybe she offered to host it or something…?”

“So why would Erin claim she was going to your house? I’m going to have a little chat with her when she gets home…she’s not supposed to be out after dark, and she never told  _ me _ about having Ernie’s friends over…” said Maira, confused.

“I dunno; let’s go see Patrick’s and Brett’s parents first, then if they’re not there, we’ll go to the police,” Vanessa said.

“I’ll go, you’re in a right state,” said Maira.

“Oh, are you sure? I can go…”

“No, I’ll go, you lie down and don’t worry. We’ll find them.” In truth, Maira wanted to go by herself so she could Apparate around town; with Vanessa she would have to walk or drive; she didn’t enjoy walking and she had honestly no clue whatsoever how to drive a car.

As soon as she was out onto the street, Maira Disapparated from the front of Vanessa’s house to Patrick’s house. No lights were on inside and when she rang the doorbell, nobody answered. Worried, she Apparated to Brett’s house. A single light was on in the downstairs window. Maira rang the doorbell, hoping that Erin would be there.

Brett’s father answered the door. “Excuse me,” said Maira, “I was just wondering if Erin, Jamie, and Patrick are over here. Jamie said he was going to my house, Erin said she was at his house, and Patrick isn’t home.”

“Brett said he was going to Jamie’s place. He left about three hours…” but he stopped dead when a piercing scream shattered the night air. “What the hell was that?” he asked loudly, as the screams did not cease for a good ten seconds.

“No clue. So nobody’s here?”

“Nope, just me.”

“Ok,” she said dejectedly. “I just want to know where my daughter is…”

“Don’t we all; tell you what, I’ll call you if I learn anything. What’s your number?”

Maira was confused. She didn’t know what he was talking about. Finally, she said, “Do you know Vanessa Stirman’s number? She’s bawling about Jamie, so I’ll be there. That’s where you’ll be able to call me.”

“Ok. I hope our kids turn up…”

“Yeah, me too. Thanks for the help,” With that they said good-bye, and Maira walked down the front walk.

As soon as he closed the door she Apparated back to Vanessa’s house dejectedly. She found Vanessa where she had left her – slumped and crying in the armchair. “Did you find them?” Vanessa asked, knowing the answer.

“No, Brett’s dad said that Brett was supposed to be here, and nobody was at Patrick’s at all.”

Vanessa sobbed even harder. “Oh, what if he gets mugged…or kidnapped…or killed…or hurt…or…”

“Pull yourself together, Jamie’s not stupid,” said Maira impatiently. “He won’t get himself into trouble…they’re probably coming home right now, or having fun, just like all teenagers do.”


	7. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh, in which tiny Laura casually kills 2 actual literal children? and tortures the other two? this is fine

Brett was staring at Patrick. “Why’d you have to sneeze?  _ Why _ ?” Voldemort was drawing nearer and nearer, smiling and raising his stick. He stopped a few feet from the bush, waved his stick, and the four of them were lifted up into the air and brought back down with a ‘thump’ in the middle of the clearing. 

“What do we have here?” said Voldemort, looking down at them. “Four filthy Muggle children, it seems…what do you think I should do with them, Death Eaters?”

None of the Death Eaters spoke. They were pointedly looking away from Voldemort and the four of them – some of them were still shaking.

“Which one of them sneezed? Which one gave them away?” Voldemort asked the silent cemetery.

Jamie, Erin, and Brett were avoiding each others’ eyes. Patrick had begun to shake, and Voldemort figured out the answer to his question fairly quickly. “You, how long have you been hiding in the bushes?” he asked Patrick.

“Not very long, we just came down from the village…” Patrick began hopefully.

“You lie. You saw my rebirth, my Death Eaters, Potter, everything?”

“Yes,” Patrick said in a small voice.

“Well, you have seen too much then.  _ Avada Kedavra _ !”

Once more, green light filled the cemetery, and Patrick fell over backwards, unmistakably dead.

Erin let out a whimper, a whimper that carried throughout the silent graveyard. Jamie placed himself between her and Voldemort. If she died, it would be his fault. He would have to stand in front of Ernie and his parents and say that it was his fault she was dead; he could not live with that…if she died, he was going to as well…

“Bravery, I admire that. And selflessness. Unfortunately, that does not spare your life… _ Crucio _ !”

Jamie keeled over; he was completely overwhelmed by the pain he was experiencing. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he wanted to be found by the village…anything to stop the pain…it was as if every bone in his body had broken and he had torn every ligament and muscle he possessed…over and over again, his bones broke and his muscles tore, and Jamie was screaming harder than ever…screaming for release…

Finally, it stopped. He was curled into a tight ball at Erin’s feet – she was looking at him with concern and worry on her face. Jamie looked around through glazed eyes, still twitching violently.  _ Where’s Brett _ ?

Voldemort and his Death Eaters were laughing. “What is your name, boy?”

“His name’s none of your business, and if you want to touch him again, you’ll have to go through me!” Erin said angrily, stepping in front of Jamie so that she was a foot from Voldemort.

Voldemort looked, surprised, down at Erin, who recoiled slightly but stood her ground. “You are no Muggle,” he said, “You!” he said to the nearest Death Eater. “Tie her up!”

Erin looked terrified at being at the mercy of Voldemort, but she really didn’t have a choice. The Death Eater bodily picked her up and carried her to the Riddle tombstone, where he repaired the ropes that had bound Potter and then secured Erin tightly. He was in the process of picking up the gag, but Voldemort said, “No, don’t gag her. I want to remember how loudly little girls scream – it’s been years…”

Erin stared helplessly at Jamie with pleading eyes, but how was he supposed to help her? He was still breathing very hard, and Voldemort would surely kill him if he tried to do anything…

“You!” Voldemort said suddenly. Jamie looked up. “Where is your other little friend? I counted four, and now there only seems to be three…”

Jamie began to breathe very fast. Brett got away…what if he raised the alarm in the village? It was too late for Patrick, but not for Erin and himself…

“Where is he?” Voldemort repeated. “Imperio!”

Indeed, it was as if his brain had been removed. A small voice, in his ear it seemed, was saying, “Answer my question.” Why not? Such a simple thing to do…Jamie opened his mouth to answer, but then realized that he didn’t know. What would Voldemort do to him? Oh well, better tell the truth then…

“I don’t know,” he spoke to the graveyard.

“So you don’t know where he went? Are you sure?” It seemed as if his brain had been returned – all the pain, all the worries were crashed down onto his head in an instant. “Very well, I’ll question the girl.”

Voldemort moved over so that he was directly in front of Erin. “What is your name?”

“I won’t tell you, I’m not stupid,” Erin replied scathingly.

Voldemort smiled. “Spunk, I like that. You won’t tell me your name; fine. What Hogwarts house are you sorted into?”

Jamie was confused.  _ What does he mean by house? _ Apparently Erin would not tell him that either. “ _ Crucio _ !”

Jamie’s “ _ No _ !” was drowned out by the bellows that came from Erin as Crucio took effect. For once, he was glad Erin was a girl…girls could really scream when they wanted to…surely the townspeople would hear this…

Voldemort kept  _ Crucio _ longer on Erin than on anyone else…apparently he didn’t realize the danger of her screams. They were getting more high-pitched by the second…could  _ Crucio _ kill…?

Finally her screams stopped and Voldemort raised his stick, her eyes glazed over, and she went limp. With a yell of rage, Jamie flung himself at Voldemort, but he was not the only one to do so. “Brett?” Jamie asked, bewildered.

Brett didn’t answer, but continued to try and attack every inch of Voldemort he could reach; however, it didn’t seem to have any effect on him; he just laughed and said, “ _ Here _ is your little friend!” He raised his stick, and both Jamie and Brett were slammed into the Riddle tombstone. 

Stars popped in front of Jamie’s eyes as his head made contact with the marble. He could hear Brett saying, “You jerk! What did we ever do to you? What did you kill Patrick for? He was our mate! You all are just a bunch of insensitive warts…” Jamie groaned inwardly. This couldn’t turn out good.

Finally, Voldemort seemed to have had enough. “If you want to see your friend, fine, there is a simple enough solution. “ _ Crucio _ !” Brett’s screams rent the night air and they continued for three whole minutes. Finally, Brett still panting on the ground, “ _ Avada Kedavra _ !”

Jamie yelled “ _ No _ !” but could do nothing to stop it – Brett, too, keeled over; unmarked, but completely dead. Without blinking, Voldemort turned to Jamie. “You are the sole survivor of tonight. But you cannot go blabbing it to everyone.” To his Death Eaters he said, “Let’s see how long it takes before he cracks, shall we?” To their raucous agreement, Voldemort yelled, “ _ Crucio _ !”

The pain came back again; it felt like his very cells were being ripped to pieces. The pain did not stop, and Jamie felt as if he would welcome death rather than this. He, too, went limp, after five minutes under the curse.

Voldemort screamed in triumph. “Let’s go now, before the Muggles show up.”

Voldemort disappeared, along with his Death Eaters. Nothing and nobody moved in the cemetery, as all four children were thought to be dead.


	8. Disembodied Screams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we return to the Horrible Parents (TM), who seem unaware that the people screaming are their own children.

Maira and Vanessa simply sat on Vanessa’s front porch, trying to convince themselves that their children were alright. They had to listen to yet more screams; this time they were from a boy. Vanessa had a hard time convincing herself that they were not Jamie’s.

“What could make someone scream like that?” asked Vanessa over the latest batch, which were two times louder than before. “It’s like someone’s being tortured…” Maira didn’t answer. She had just remembered a letter Ernie had sent them, back in September, about his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

_ “Moody’s teaching us about the Unforgivable Curses in class. Avada Kedavra had a big effect on Potter, and the Cruciatus had an effect on Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor. Potter’s reaction was kind of obvious, but Longbottom’s? How could using a torturing curse on a spider have a big effect on him?” _

Maira had remembered, then, nearly thirteen years ago, when the attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom had been front-page news on the Daily Prophet. She knew perfectly well why the Cruciatus Curse had an effect on Longbottom, but if Ernie didn’t know, she wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. But those screams, indeed, sounded as if some person was being tortured beyond imagining. Who was doing it, and to whom?

Thankfully, no more screams came for another fifteen minutes or so, but when they did come, they were so constant that by the time they were finished, their ears were ringing.

“That didn’t sound like one person,” said Vanessa, “That sounded like about thirty different people…”

Maira was only half-listening; she was absorbed in her own thoughts. If that was indeed the Cruciatus Curse being used over and over, then there must be Dark Wizards here – in Little Hangleton. But who was it? Voldemort was still weakened and half-dead, and his Death Eaters were either in Azkaban, in hiding, dead, or cleared. Maira’s idea of this was, “Once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater.” She didn’t believe that Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy had renounced the Dark Arts, no matter what Dumbledore or the Ministry said.

Lost in her reverie, she was rudely awakened when yet more screams echoed up from…wherever they were coming from. These were from a different person, not like any of the others. And yet, that voice sounded strangely familiar…

Vanessa began to sob. “Something horrible is happening to Jamie, I can feel it!”

“Who would want to hurt Jamie?” Maira said over the screams. She waited for them to stop before he went on, “He doesn’t have any enemies…”

“Where are all these screams coming from?” Vanessa asked.

“I don’t know,” Maira said. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Then even louder screams came up. These, unlike the others, sounded like they could be a girl’s, as they were much louder and high-pitched. She had never heard screams like that, not even from the others under the Cruciatus Curse.

“Do you think they will ever stop?” Vanessa said suddenly. “Do you think the people who are causing them will go away?”

“Only time will tell.”

They sat, side by side, for a moment, taking in all the horrors the night had brought. They were completely silent for a few minutes, but soon even more screams filled the night air. These continued for a few minutes, then after a short pause, more screams, again strangely familiar, started. These horrendous, ear-splitting screams continued for minutes on end, and they were gradually getting louder and louder. Finally, after five minutes they stopped. Maira’s brain was spinning. What sane person would torture another for that long?


	9. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we meet more horrible adults

Jamie opened his eyes, noticing that his whole body seemed to ache intensely, and that he was incredibly tired. He looked around; Voldemort and the Death Eaters were gone. Still groggy, he wondered how long he was out. All he remembered was a whole lot of pain for a long time, and then blackness. He looked around, and then nearly vomited. He remembered now – Brett and Patrick, dead, and Erin…probably either dead or insane. She was eight years old – how could she endure pain like that and live to tell about it?

He tried to stand up and was at first unsuccessful; he toppled down onto the ground and had to hold onto the tombstone to support himself.

Erin…was she alive? He groped for her wrist; yes, that was a pulse…but it was so slow he feared she was almost dead. He tried to untie her bonds but was unsuccessful; then he remembered that they had left a knife up in the old church. That seemed so long ago…they were so carefree and innocent. Now, two of them were dead, and one was hovering between life and death…

He went as fast as he could up the hill to the church, grabbed the knife, and went back to Erin. He then attempted to cut through her bands. It was slow work, as the ropes were very thick and his hand was shaking. He got her free after five minutes of working on it, and she fell on top of him, still unconscious. Jamie slung her over his shoulders. He would come back for Brett and Patrick later.

He stumbled through Little Hangleton, looking for a house that had a light on.  _ It must be really late; nobody’s awake. How long have I been out? _ he wondered to himself once again as he trudged through the town. Erin was slowing him down. Finally, he saw a light up ahead. He didn’t care if the Prime Minister himself sat in that house holding a late-night meeting; he was going to be taken in, or try to.

But he needn’t have worried, there wasn’t a single car parked in the driveway and when he knocked on the door a little old lady answered. “What is it?” she asked crankily. “It’s five-thirty in the…” she stopped short at the sight of Jamie. “My goodness, what happened to you?”

“Long story. Here…” he took Erin off his back. “Where can I put her?”

“On the couch. You look awful! Tell me, what happened? 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Jamie said quietly.

“If you say so…you can sit on that chair there.”

Jamie sat in the chair, sinking into its cushions and warmth. At that moment, in that chair, he would have liked to fall into an eternal sleep, to never wake up, but he knew he could not. He had to stay strong…for Erin at least. But if Erin died, then he might as well die too; that way he wouldn’t have to face Ernie and his parents.

The old lady came into the living room, sat down, and said, “My name’s Holly. I live here alone; my husband died about fifteen years ago. Who are you, though? And her?”

“I’m Jamie, and that’s Erin.” Jamie replied. “We’ve had a long night…”

“Did you have anything to do with those horrendous screams?” Holly asked shrewdly. Jamie gaped at her.

“You could hear them all the way across town? Why didn’t anyone…why didn’t…”

“Everyone heard them. So, what happened?”

“Voldemort,” Holly gasped at the sound of the name, “kept using this  _ Crucio _ thing on me and Erin, it made Erin pass out, or whatever’s wrong with her, and I apparently passed out after a few minutes too, because when I woke up Voldemort and his Death Eaters were gone.” Holly let out a low hiss during this explanation, but just as quickly turned very pale indeed.

“He’s…he’s back?”

“Voldemort, yeah, we watched his return.”

“But how? Everyone thought he was dead…” Holly muttered.

“I dunno, but he’s definitely alive now. It’s a wonder Erin and I are still alive…”

Jamie went quiet, and Holly looked at him, concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just that…he did kill two of my friends. They’re still down in the cemetery; I couldn’t get them, I just got Erin because she had a pulse, but Brett and Patrick…they’re gone.”

“Oh Jamie, I’m so sorry,” Holly said, and looking it, “I can go down and get them…”

“No, I’ll go later,” Jamie said firmly. “I want to do it. But I’m sure my mom’s worried sick, I didn’t tell her where I was going. Holly, you probably saved our lives. We owe you everything. If you want anything from me, I’m Jamie Stirman. You can look up my number in the phone book.”

“It was no trouble, Jamie. Just be sure to get home!”

Jamie waved as he stepped out into the night air. He realized that he didn’t know where he was. He had stumbled through Little Hangleton blindly; he was so tired and aching before that he hadn’t realized where his feet took him. Well, he was still just as tired and just as aching, but he knew where he had to end up this time.

He wandered through the streets, looking at the street signs… _ hm, no, that’s miles away from my house, _ thought Jamie, discouraged.  _ How am I going to get back home? I don’t have a clue where I am… _

Jamie didn’t know how long he walked, it might have been minutes, it might have been days; he lost all sense of time. He trudged through town, oblivious to stares he may have received, and if he traveled all day, he was sure to get a lot of them – dirty, torn clothes, large purple bags under his eyes, and a small girl slung over his back.

He arrived, somehow, on the front doorstep of Erin’s house, and knocked on the door. Long minutes went by until Jamie accepted the fact that nobody was home. Exhausted, his brain fuzzy, he moved on. “To home, then…”

Once he finally found his own house, he almost swooned with relief when he saw the kitchen window open and heard voices coming from within. He staggered up the steps, exhausted, and rang the doorbell once. The voices stopped abruptly and he heard hurried footsteps from the other side of the door. He heard the lock click and the door swung open. His mother stared back at him. “Jamie! Where have you…”

But Jamie, home at last, did not hear the rest of her sentence. He collapsed on the floor, and Vanessa Stirman screamed so loudly that Maira came in. Upon seeing Jamie and Erin, she swayed violently and had to make a grab for the wall. “Erin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He would come back for Brett and Patrick later" _fuck me i was ruthless_


	10. Home At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jamie is Totally Not Traumatized by this whole encounter
> 
> jesus fuck

When Erin awoke, she as in a very comfortable bed; however, she could not remember how she had gotten there. The very first thing she saw was a blonde head, and then her brother Ernie’s face swam into focus. When he saw that she was awake, he gave a screech and yelled, “Mom! Mrs. Stirman! Holly! She’s awake!” 

Erin blinked in confusion. “Where am I?”

“Well, you’re at Jamie’s house of course! What happened to you? You’ve been out nearly a week now – I just got home from school!”

“Where’s Jamie? And Brett? And Patrick?”

“Jamie’s in the next room…what do you mean Brett and Patrick? What do they have to do with anything?” and seeing the look on Erin’s face, he said, “What’s…?” but before he could finish the door swung open, and in stepped her mother, Mrs. Stirman, and an old lady Erin had never seen in her life.

“Oh, Erin!” her mother cried, flinging herself onto the edge of her bed. “We all thought you weren’t going to make it!”

“For a while I did too,” Erin replied, gazing around her. She was in the Stirman’s guest bedroom. She supposed that Jamie must have been brought to his own room.

“What’s wrong with me?” she asked suddenly, noticing, for the first time, her splitting headache.

“Well, see, that’s the question; we don’t know,” said the old lady. To Erin’s questioning stare, she continued, “I’m Holly. When Jamie came to my house a little over a week ago in the dead of night, carrying you, I took him in, but he insisted on leaving to bring you home. Apparently, nobody was home, so he proceeded to his house, collapsing upon arrival. That was a week ago; he must have been traveling at least a full day through town,”

Wait…carrying me? From where?” Erin asked, confused, “I don’t remember anything except Voldemort…”

Everyone’s face turned white. “You-Know-Who?” said her mother, “it can’t be…”

“It is,” Erin continued, “And Harry Potter, and some Wormtail person…”

“You can’t be serious,” her mother said, “Harry Potter…he’s supposed to be at Hogwarts…” she looked questioningly at Ernie.

“When did this happen, Erin?” he asked her.

“The twenty-fourth, I think…”

Ernie had a look of realization on his face. “Do you remember that write-up, beginning of November, how Potter got into the Triwizard Tournament?” Ernie asked. Everyone but Mrs. Stirman nodded. She simply looked confused.

“Vanessa, why don’t you watch over Jamie? I’m sure he’ll want to see you if he wakes.” Maira instructed.

Vanessa nodded and left the room, and Ernie continued, “The third task for the Triwizard Tournament was on the twenty-fourth of June…it was in this huge maze. Nothing happened for about two and a half hours. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions, Krum and Delacour, were both disqualified. It was between Potter and Cedric Diggory.

Suddenly Potter and Cedric appeared in the middle of the lawn with the cup. Everyone was cheering but when neither of them moved Dumbledore and Fudge went running down – Potter was alive, but Cedric – Cedric – he was dead,” Ernie choked, “Moody brought Potter up to the castle, and Dumbledore was trying to hold everyone back from Cedric’s body, you know, and then a couple of minutes later Dumbledore got this terrified look on his face and sprinted up to the castle with McGonagall and Snape.”

“It wasn’t in the Daily Prophet…” Holly began.

“Fudge wanted to keep it quiet. Apparently Potter told Dumbledore that You-Know-Who’s back; at least that’s what Dumbledore told us at breakfast the next morning. I didn’t believe him entirely, but Potter had no reason to lie…I mean, it fit…but Fudge doesn’t believe a word of it. Dumbledore told us that too. Fudge told Dumbledore and Potter that they just wanted to make trouble.”

“Dumbledore would never…” Holly began angrily.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. That’s when I completely believed Potter, I think,”

“Erin,” said her mother softly, “does that fit with what you remember?”

“Well I remember Potter and Cedric appearing, Cedric dying, Voldemort returning, the Death Eaters, Potter getting away, but…I don’t remember anything after that,” Erin replied.

A shriek came from the next room, and then a groan. Everyone left quickly but Erin, who stayed in bed.

“Where’s Erin?” came Jamie’s panicked voice, “Where is she?”

“Jamie, calm down, she’s in the next room!” Ernie’s voice said, “She’s all right!”

“She’s ok? She’s alive?” Jamie said quickly.

“Of course she’s alive!” her mother’s voice said, slightly impatient. “No, don’t get up! You’re in no fit state to walk!”

Footsteps came into her room and she saw Ernie walking in. “Can you get up?” he asked quietly, “Jamie’s nearly hysterical; he seems to think you’re dead...” but Erin was already out of bed and to the door before he could finish his sentence. Head still pounding, she walked into Jamie’s room.

Jamie looked up at her and smiled widely. “Erin!” he cried, “are you all right?”

“Just a headache, nothing else. How are you?”

“I’m fine if you are,” Jamie replied, “I thought you were dead!” Before Erin could reply, the phone rang and Vanessa excused herself to answer it.

“Jamie what do you remember about…that night?”

“I remember Potter and Voldemort, and Wormtail, and Diggory. And then I remember that Voldemort was furious when Potter got away and took it out on the Death Eaters. Then I think he found us – “ Erin got the impression that Patrick and Brett were not in this explanation, “ – and then tied Erin up, and…er… ‘ _ Crucio _ -ed’ us until we passed out.”

Near the end of this Maira turned pasty white with shock. “ _ Crucio _ ?” she whispered, “Erin, the  _ Cruciatus Curse? _

“That’s what Ernie called it, right?” Everything Jamie said, and more, she remembered now. It was like reliving a nightmare.

Ernie, too, was deathly pale. “Yeah, the torturing curse…one of the Unforgivable Curses…and here I was thinking that Moody was just paranoid and I’d never have to worry about it being used on anyone I know…sometimes I wondered about Potter, but not my little sister and best friend.”

Before anyone could reply, Vanessa walked in, tears in her eyes. “They still don’t know where Patrick and Brett are, they’ve looked everywhere…”

Jamie sat straight up in his bed. “Mum, I know where they are! And so does Erin! C’mon, let me go!”

“I don’t think so,” his mother said, “Just tell us where they are.”

“Oh, c’mon!” Jamie cried. When the adults were unrelenting, he said, “Oh, fine. They’re down in the cemetery somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "they're down in the cemetery somewhere" _**fuckin ruthless**_


	11. The End of the Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we are finally free of this fic

Vanessa made an anonymous phone call to the police station, telling them the location of the bodies. Then, with a heavy heart, she called both Patrick’s and Brett’s parents and told them the bad news. They were all shocked beyond belief. Apparently they were still holding out hope that they were alive, even after weeks of fruitless searching. When Vanessa finally hung up the telephone after comforting Brett’s father extensively, she sighed unhappily and sat down on the couch. “I feel so bad, having to tell them about this…”

“You think  _ you _ feel bad?” countered Jamie, “we were there; we saw it happen! We had to watch as Voldemort murdered two of our friends!”

“Of course you were there, but does that mean I can’t feel bad too?” Vanessa said, slightly defensive, “You didn’t hear them on the other line, they didn’t believe me at first…”

“Mum, of course they didn’t believe you!” Jamie snapped, “Would you believe someone if they told you I was dead?”

“Of course not! I don’t want you dead!” Vanessa answered at once.

“Exactly, that’s how they feel! They just don’t want to accept the fact that their children are dead! Nobody wants to! It’s a parent’s worst nightmare!”

Vanessa looked about to reply, but Maira stopped her, “There’s no point in arguing over this, guys. What’s done is done, and we can’t do anything about it. Vanessa, did the police go down to the graveyard to get their bodies?”

“They said they would send some officers down to get them, then they would bring them to the hospital for an autopsy,” she said.

Ernie snorted, and everyone stared at him. “Ernie, this is no laughing matter…” Maira began.

“Mum, it’s just so ridiculous!” Maira glared at him, and he hastened to continue, “Mrs. Stirman said that they were going to do a – whajamacallit – autopsy?” Vanessa nodded and he continued, “Nothing will show up;  _ Avada Kedavra _ doesn’t leave any marks! Just like Frank Bryce and the Riddles! They were killed by…by…” he glanced hopelessly at Vanessa, “well, by… _ abnormal _ means,”

“OK you guys, I’m completely lost,” said Vanessa angrily, “Who the heck is Voldemort, and  _ Avada Kedavra _ , and all that? I’m missing out on something, spill it!”

Maira hesitated, and then said, “Well, Voldemort is a mass murderer who everyone thought was dead, but now he’s apparently been brought back to life. And  _ Avada Kedavra _ is his…killing technique.”

Vanessa stared daggers at them, and Maira’s immediate thought was that she did not believe a word of it. “That’s the general idea, anyways. I can’t tell you the entire truth.”

“And why not?” Vanessa asked waspishly.

“Well, because it’s against the law,” Maira said patiently.

“No it’s not!” Vanessa said angrily.

“Vanessa, look. I can’t tell you unless I get permission. As soon as I write a letter and get a reply, I’ll tell you everything. I promise – both you  _ and _ Jamie.”

Vanessa thought for a minute, and then finally relented. “You need to tell me everything, though.”

“Of course. Ernie, do you think Dumbledore or Fudge would be better?”

“Dumbledore, definitely. Don’t you remember that Fudge doesn’t believe them at all?”

“Of course. Well, I’ll be back. I’ll just write real quickly and ask him for permission…” and with that she left, and a few moments later they heard a faint ‘pop’ as she Disapparated.

“Well, that settles that!” Vanessa said briskly, “You three need to go to bed. Ernie and Erin, you can stay here for the night, Ernie can have the trundle under Jamie’s bed and Erin, you can have the guest room like before.”

“Oh, c’mon mum!” Jamie argued. “It’s only ten pm!”

“Yes, and you’ve had a long day. Go to bed, or no video games for a  _ month _ !”

Ernie started to pull out the trundle under Jamie’s bed, and Erin left for the guest room. She flopped onto the bed upon arrival, too exhausted to do anything else. So much had happened…she had realized that she didn’t know what happened to Brett, but now she did…he was murdered too. That was probably the worst part, knowing that some of her friends were gone forever…she was grateful that she survived.

She heard the door creak open, and she tensed, not knowing who her intruder was. But then she relaxed as she realized that it was only Jamie and Ernie. “What do you reckon?” Jamie asked her quietly, “about your mum and…Dumbledole…or…”

“Dumbledore, and I think he’ll let us tell you about magic, if Mum told him we witnessed Voldemort’s rebirth.”

“Yeah. I mean, you’ve already told us, so it can’t hurt to know a bit more, in case he raids Little Hangleton or something…”

“Jamie, don’t be so pessimistic! He won’t raid Little Hangleton!” Ernie told him sternly.

“Yeah well…” he trailed off, then changed the subject, “How did you keep it a secret all these years? I’ve known you for nine years, and I never knew…”

“Mum made us swear not to tell anyone,” Erin explained patiently. “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you half of what we know.”

“Try me,” Jamie challenged, “I’m ready for anything.”

“Not until Mum gets her letter back from Dumbledore. Until then we can’t tell you anything,” Ernie explained tiredly, “it’s against our law.”

“Fine then,” Jamie said, defeated, “I guess I can wait a week or two.”

* * *

Two weeks later, Maira received a response from Dumbledore, saying that he thought that Jamie and Vanessa could learn the basics of the wizarding world. Maira explained to them the basics of magic, about Voldemort, his Death Eaters, Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and the Ministry.

Vanessa and Jamie seemed satisfied with her explanation, and they also seemed to treat the Macmillans with a bit more respect and awe than before. The two families spent most of the summer together, close as peas in a pod. Near the end of the summer, on August twenty-seventh, Ernie had to go into London to get his school supplies. Erin was to stay at Jamie’s, for however much she pleaded, her mother’s answer was a firm “no”. 

“With Voldemort back to full power, I don’t want too many people going. No! It’ll just be Ernie and me. Was there something specific you wanted? I can get it…”

“No, I was just, well…” she blushed slightly, “I was just hoping I’d see Harry Potter there. I just thought that because the Prophet and the Ministry are against him, maybe he’d appreciate some support,” she felt stupid even saying it.

Maira smiled sadly at Erin. Her baby – her Erin – had grown up too quickly! “Oh Erin, that’s sweet. If we see him there, we’ll tell him for you. And if not, I’m sure Ernie will tell him at Hogwarts.”

So they parted – Maira to Diagon Alley with Ernie, and Erin to Jamie’s house.

Erin and Jamie hung out most of the afternoon – Jamie teaching Erin to play Muggle video games and Erin, in turn, teaching Jamie Exploding Snap. During one of the times they simply sat in silence, Jamie said suddenly, “Is the world going to change? Because of Voldemort? And will it affect us…Muggles?”

Erin was silent for a while, contemplating his question. Finally, she said, “Yes, I think it is going to change. Only a few people believe that Voldemort is back, and Fudge is flat-out refusing to believe it. I’m sure Voldemort will use that to his advantage. I think that it is going to change, a lot. And I’m sure it will affect you – Mum said that last time, before he fell – he kept killing Muggles.” Seeing the stricken look on his face, she continued, “But, there’s only a small chance he’ll come here. I mean, there’s a ton of Muggle towns. What’s the chance of him coming here?”

“You’ve got a point. And I suppose that whatever’s supposed to happen will happen – we can’t change what we don’t know. We’ll just have to go with the flow and hope we make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf are you doing here. go read something not horrible


End file.
